Chains of Fate
by 144MeditantLight
Summary: an AU with a rather different ending to the valley of the end fight. more comprehensive summery inside.  M for Hidan, violence, and a decapitation or two  depending on how many entities Zetzu counts for.
1. Summery and prologe

Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Naruto, or any of the other things that appear in this story, other than the story idea itself. If I owned Naruto, I would hardly need to write fan-fiction for it, now would I?

That being said, now I should also say I haven't abandoned my other fics... I just need a break from sci-fi for a bit (the fact that I'm up to four re-writes of the next chapter of _Here we go_ has absolutely **nothing** to do with it ^^; ) and I got bit by plot bunnies...

So that said, this fic is M, _mostly_ for Hidan and the occasional decapitation. Oh, and language.

This is a fiction that begins at the Valley of the End (I still am laughing at the irony of that), and features a _very_ different world and events afterwards.

* * *

><p>Note that this has Bloodline<strong>s<strong>!Naruto, helpful(well, okay, _grudgingly respectful_)!Kuubi, powerful(admittedly he'll still have to work for it) but not godlike!Naruto, smart...well, smart_er_!Naruto, de-curse-seal'ed!Sasuke, Less-of-a-total-revenge-obsessed-moron!Sasuke, less-supriority-complex!Sasuke, general ownage of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki in general, ROOT smashing, and some _literal_ counsel bashing on Tsunade's part (Hint hint: that thing about killing an _entire fisking bloodline clan, and a founding one to boot?_ Yeeeaaaahhhh... she's not to happy about that.)

Also contains Sasuke that gets his Teme head out of his emo-rage miasma thing long enough to notice that a certain pinkette has more than just a crush, and a shy Hyuga coming out of her shell (although the Dobe will still be unable to figure it out until several days later, naturally) and the general ruination of Tobi/Madara/the guy with the ego and the mask's carefully-laid plans by the twin fickle B****es of chance and luck, (praise be to the servants of Murphy, he who FUBAR's your plans into SNAFU,) and an eventual sequel involving a carrot-topped strawberry.

BUT FIRST,

a meeting between two beings that, for lack of a better term, could be called gods.

* * *

><p>It was not a place, per sey, in that it did not, strictly speaking, exist, since it was outside existence. Nonetheless, it was currently the site (not that it had anywhere for anything to be, since it was not a place to begin with) of a meeting between two entities, one that had always been divine since it had formed, and, thus, had no gender, or really anything remotely human about it (other than those picked up from the surprising numbers of human and human-like entities that had met It over the inconceivable amount of time It had existed,) and one that had divinity thrust upon him by fate, chance, and his own will.<p>

"You know why I'm here." He said to It, a statement, not a question.

**[Yes.]** It replied, not so much heard as felt. **[You will alter the pattern so it does not shatter again. It is not My domain. I merely tend the balance.]**

He looked at It. "So. You had to let that happen, so I could exist. Because you can't touch what would have prevented it. I, however, can see the pattern of the broken fragment more clearly, because I used to be part of it, but You weren't, so even though You have the power to prevent it, You can't see the forest for the leaves, much less the trees, to apply it correctly, right?"

**[Correct. While My power is vastly beyond Your own, You can be a a senbon, where I am the ****Mugen** **uzumaki***** that you were so proud of. You only have one chance, you know. And you can't change-]**

It was not very often someone or something interrupted the being that was, for all intents and purposes, God.

"Oh, don't worry your multidimensional head about me breaking all of Creation by altering the pattern too much" a wide, beaming grin spread across His face "after all, I'm not doing anything that isn't there already, even if my one of my changes _is_ a little far removed, the blood is there. It's entirely possible that he could have awakened it on his own, if he'd had the time or knowledge." He grinned even wider, cerulean eyes sparkling with mirth "My only regret is that I'll never get to see the look on that smug fuzzball's big, fat face when he taps into those powers instead of the stupid fox's. That alone would more than make up for all the... well." a dark look flashed across His features. "I'm not going to last much longer. I'm going to go now, before I rethink my plan."

**[Very well, little one. A very wise and benevolent entity that convinced me to take a more active role in things had a saying for this kind of thing.]** It tilted the head of the avatar It used to communicate with the strange spark in the not-place, and the impression of a wistful smile was somehow felt.

**[Allons-y!]**

The two vanished from the not-place in a flash of color, sound, and Creation, and a new universe was born from the fragments of the old. This one, however, would not shatter as the old one had, despite a near-identical pattern to its predecessor.

* * *

><p>Thus fell the tiny pebble that would change the fate of Naruto Namakaze-Uzumaki, Jinjuriki, Sage, Ninja, and, however briefly, Divine being, forever.<p>

* * *

><p>*lit, 'Infinite maelstrom'<p> 


	2. Chapter One, Part One: Eyes and Chains

And, now...

*drumroll*

let the show... _**Begin!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Bonds that break Fate<p>

_ In which a boy awakens his inheritance, and drags another off the path of darkness._

Part One: Eyes and Chains

* * *

><p>Shouts broke the air of the once-quiet valley as two boys fought, and a blinding light flashed across the sky as their attacks collided for the first time.<p>

"_**Chidori!**_"

"_**Rasengan!**"_

The two were blown back by the concussive force of the two attacks meeting.

One, clad in a dark blue shirt, glared across the waterway between them with the red eyes of the Sharingan, boring into the other's blue eyes.

"Sasuke!" shouted the orange-wearing blond at the raven-haired teen.

"You've grown Powerful, Naruto." as Sasuke said this, a strange pattern began to spread across his face. "but I'm still better that you!" he shouted.

The two charged again, one holding a glowing blue sphere, the other with lightning crackling along his outstretched hand.

"_**Chidori!**_"

"_**Rasengan!**"_

The two shouted, each not giving ground to the other. Seconds before the attacks met, the blond's concentration wavered, just for an instant. But that instant was enough. The glowing ball destabilized, and both boy's eyes went wide.

The lighting dissipated, and Naruto's arm hit the ground thirty feet away.

Red energy broiled out of his pores, and Sasuke leaped back as it flash-boiled the water that came in contact with it.

* * *

><p>Naruto bit through the pain. "I'll... do... this..." he choked the words out, forcing down the red haze that tried to swallow him, "...My...self...or... not..." the burning red energy began to pull into him, his eyes now shut from the pain and concentration. "..At All.." Naruto felt something, a kind of tingle in the back of his mind, and reached out for it. It was power, he could tell, but it wasn't the burning red energy that he struggled against now. It felt like his own. "Damn...FOX!" he roared, and the powerful red energy dissipated like mist before a storm. Seconds later, his eyes and body burned.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched, disbelieving, as Naruto gasped and panted through a field of steam. His Sharingan had seen that the attacks would have the same effect as before, a simple blast, throwing them both off, and thus had aimed to block more than injure. So how had he hit Naruto? It was...<p>

He had an instant for his eyes to widen in shock before a glowing, electric-blue chain with a pointed, almost kuni-like end shot out of the smoke and embedded itself in his left shoulder.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt... right. Like he'd found something he should have always had. He was running on pure instinct now, letting things flow in what seemed the right way.<p>

He didn't even notice that he was seeing with his eyes still closed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now gaping in shock as dozens, no, <em>thousands<em> of the strange chains erupted from the steam that continued to rise around where Naruto knelt. Most were so small even his Sharingan could barely see them! But they weren't...

The chains lashed into the arm that sat on the ground some distance away, weaving together.

Then they withdrew with the same lightning speed, dragging the arm through the air.

Sasuke heard a sickening sound of the arm meeting the shoulder that it had been severed from. The steam finally cleared, and Sasuke gaped anew. The chain that had embedded itself in his shoulder terminated in Naruto's damaged shoulder, which was, at this very moment, _healing his severed arm back on._ Naruto's eyes remained closed, but three more chains lashed out with viper-like speed and struck Sasuke in the right forearm (his other, he noted, was numb) while two more coiled around his legs like serpents- (he paused his thoughts for a second. Where the hell were all the snake-related analogies coming from?) and watched, utterly dumbfounded, as the arm that had just been on the ground some fourteen seconds earlier clenched into a fist. _'What the hell is going ON?'_ he shouted mentally.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around. This was the mindscape where he normally found himself face-to-face with the Kuubi, but...<p>

It was different. The rusted, leaking, and chaotic pipework he expected was nowhere to be found. For that matter, so was the massive chamber that housed the demon-fox. Instead there was a corridor, with clean, shiny piping that looked much larger and more orderly than he expected. Then he heard a soft and decidedly _female_ voice from behind him.

"Naruto..."

He turned around.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eye's widened further as three golden chains of a different design shot from Naruto's chest, ripping what remained of his jumpsuit, and pierced the three markings of the cursed seal on the back of his neck. Agony flooded his senses, but he could see, in-between the links of the chain, that it was drawing something... <em>foul<em> out of him. And suddenly, the pain stopped. And the golden chains dissipated, taking the oily foulness with them, and Sasuke's mind suddenly became clearer. He blinked. Twice. What had the dobe just _done?_

Then Naruto opened his eyes.

Sasuke gaped. His mouth hung open. The normally inexpressive boy looked as though someone had struck him with something rather heavy.

Naruto's eyes were red.

Not the malevolent, slitted eyes of the Kuubi, but a calmer, deeper red.

With a the circular line and single, stationary tomoe of newly awakened Sharingan.

Naruto had the Sharingan.

Sharingan.

The same eyes as him.

That meant...  
>That meant however distantly, however buried it was, that they were blood-relatives.<p>

He couldn't believe it.

Sharingan.

Naruto.

The _Dobe._

Had the Sharingan.

Sasuke's brain was shocked out of its recursive loop when Naruto's eyes reverted to their normal cerulean, and promptly glazed over, closing. The chains binding him dissipated, as Naruto began to fall over.

Without thinking, Sasuke caught Naruto mid-fall and sped towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>An: yup. Someone's been meddling!

So obviously, this is chakra chains-and-Sharingan!Naruto, although it'll be some time before he's able to master either. He'll have better chakra control, and the Sharingan memory of stuff _after_ his awakening, and, of course, it'll be some time before he's able to use full Sharingan, and he still won't ever have the control for the more advanced stuff (like, for example, Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu) but the 'lolIcopyurjutsusuka' stuff will be present (though in many cases it'll require control Naruto just doesn't have, awakening the Sharingan improved his control significantly, but he still has simply ludicrous amounts of chakra.) And yes, the pervy-sage is still gonna be here, but he's gonna have a much more interesting time of it.

The chains, well, those are going to be more threatening to Kuubi than anyone else, mostly because, well, they're fecking chains made of _solid chakra_. Even with Naruto's ridiculous reserves, they'll take a lot out of him. they're also kind neon-blue-glowy from being made of wind chakra (which is blue because I say it is) and are therefore about as subtle as a thirty-foot pink yak carrying an arena rock stadium to any ninja above Chunin level (and only nabbed Sasuke because he was too distracted trying to figure out how the hell the semi-precognitive powers of the Sharingan showed one thing, when something _massively else_ happened) thus, you'll see more sage-mode, Jinjurikiness, and the SUPER RASENSHURICAN than throwing chakra chains everywhere.

And ohhh-_boy_ will folks in Konoha have some 'splanen to do...

real good thing that the Teme's gonna be a bit shell-shocked by the whole 'Naruto...Sharingan...wat.' thing, and the Dobe's gonna be insensible for some time...

Ryo for your thoughts?


End file.
